


Only You, and You Alone

by cosmic_kisses



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asahi Azumane - Freeform, Domestic, Established Relationship, Feel-good, Fluff, Haikyuu - Freeform, Long Term Relationship, M/M, Marriage, Post-Timeskip, Very fluffy, Wedding, asasuga, sugawara koushi - Freeform - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24624046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_kisses/pseuds/cosmic_kisses
Summary: It was the first time I said "I love you".-It was the first time I realized how much I needed you.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	Only You, and You Alone

It was the first time I said "I love you" 

It was in our first year of university. Uni had been tough on both of us, spending the years apart made us both uncomfortable and upset, and it wasn't long before we realized just moving in together, halfway between our schools, would make everything so much easier. 

I had woken up to a phone call, it must've been 2 or 3 in the morning. I was frustrated, definitely a little pissed, before I realized who it was coming from. 

I picked up the call as quick as I could. 

"Koushi?" 

"Asahi. I miss you."

You punctuated my name with a sniffle. Your voice was shaky and unstable, your breathing heavy and erratic. 

You were crying, and I couldn't do anything about it. 

You didn't know how badly I wanted to reach out my arms and have you jump in them. You didn't know how badly I wanted you to curl into my side so I could pull you close. You didn't know how bad I wanted to cover your face in my kisses, just so I could hear your giggle. 

Your giggles were like music to me. 

Hearing you cry was like an old, unrosined bow on an out of tune violin. 

And I couldn't stand it. I didn't know what to do, so all I could do was listen to you cry and sniffle and call out my name. I shushed you, I whispered compliments and words of encouragement into the phone. I told you how much I missed you, how badly I wished I could hold you. I spilled out every little thought, every desire and need I had. Every date idea I had planned when we went on break, even the ones I wanted to be a surprise. We stayed on the phone for hours. You stopped crying at 4:15, I told you stupid pick up lines at 5 in the morning, just to hear you laugh. 5:35, you had grown quiet. I assumed you had dozed back off, so I felt confident enough to say it. 

"Sugawara Koushi, I love you. I love you so much." 

It only took a couple seconds before I heard a shy, quiet laugh on the other end of the line. 

"I love you, too, Asahi Azumane." 

As soon as the initial shock of you being awake dissipated, I fell back asleep grinning. 

It was the first time it clicked to me how much I adored you. 

It was 4 A.M., I had gotten up, maybe to get a glass of water or to pee. I don't really remember, though it wasn't important. I remember slipping back into bed, right beside you. I cuddled back up with you, an arm around your waist and another on your upper back. I held you close. I held your head close to my chest, 'cause that's how I like it, and I know you like it, too. I could hear you breathe, heavy exhales out of your nose. I assume, now, you could hear my heartbeat, beat, beat, beat, in my chest. 

I heard you breathe, and I heard something else, too. 

"Asahi.. Asahi.. Asahi.." 

Subtle, slurred, and just loud enough for me to hear it. And I looked down. I pulled away, just for a second, just to make sure you were okay. You had a nightmare a couple nights ago, and you called my name again in the night, and I didn't want this to be a repeat. 

And you were asleep, right there like you had always been, right in my arms. 

I felt like, maybe I wasn't supposed to hear it. Maybe this was something secretive and private and I wasn't supposed to be awake, otherwise I wouldn't have been privy to this secret. 

So, I didn't bother you about it in the morning. I didn't ask what you were dreaming about, I didn't ask why you were dreaming about me. 

I didn't need to, I wasn't supposed to hear it, anyway. 

So, that morning, when I woke up and you had risen before me, it felt like I had caught you. You had your fingers tangled in my mane of bed hair, you had another hand running up and down, up and down, up and down my side. Slowly and gently, just like everything else you did. I woke up to your eyes staring right at me, those gorgeous coffee coloured eyes, watching over me. 

I awoke to your face, I awoke to your hair, I awoke to your eyes. 

And just a few hours earlier, I had fallen asleep to your voice calling my name. 

It was the first time I realized I wanted you to marry me. 

It was early one Saturday morning, earlier than we usually got up. I can't recall if the sun was up or not. You were shaking me awake, and I rolled over, mumbled something. 

But you laughed, you laughed so soft and sweet and I couldn't say no to that laugh. 

"Come on, I wanna watch the sunrise," 

"You can't watch the sunrise alone?" 

"I wanna watch it with you, dummy. Come on," 

And you took my hand and practically dragged me out of bed. You let me put clothes on, thank god, before dragging me out into the air of the early–the far too early–morning. You took a deep breath as soon as we walked outside, and we walked, walked, walked until we found an area where we could clearly see the sunrise. 

And when I looked at it, it's warm colors fading into eachother and that big  
ball of gas rose over the horizon, and looked back to you, your silver hair illuminated by the sun and your eyes even brighter than usual because of it,

It made me realize how beautiful you were. 

I had noticed it before, obviously. I said it all the time, when you woke up and joined me in the study or the kitchen, when we made love, when we went on our Thursday night dates. But I didn't recognize true beauty until that very moment. 

I realized the truest beauty, the most beautiful thing I've ever laid my eyes on, was right in front of me. 

And I realized right then that I would never find another person as beautiful as I found you. I could never even imagine a person as beautiful as you that wasn't you. I felt like I was in high school all over again, like I was falling in love with that sweet, helpful, bright-eyed boy again. 

It finally clicked to me that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. I wanted to spend my dying breath in your presence. I never wanted my hand to leave your grasp, I never wanted to wake up in bed without you beside me. 

You always did that. You always waited for me to wake up before you got out of bed. And I appreciated it more than anything else. 

"You know I want to marry you, right?" 

"Yeah, I know. I want to marry you, too," 

There was a pause, and I just looked at you. You smiled, that sweet, inviting smile you always gave me. 

"Did you just propose to me?" 

"No. I'll get you your big flashy ring." 

We looked at eachother. You took my hands in yours, and you got on your tippy toes and kissed me, just like you always do, soft and gentle. 

"I already have my big flashy boyfriend. I don't need a big flashy ring for you to become my fiancé instead." 

You looked down to my hands, looked back up to me, and left a kiss on my jaw. We watched the sunset for a little bit longer, before you spun on your heel and dragged me along with you. 

We slept for another three hours. It was one of the most satisfying rests I've ever had. 

It was the first time I realized how much I needed you. 

It was just a few seconds ago. I was writing this, hunched over the desk in the study like I always do when I'm up late working. You knocked on the door before inviting yourself in. 

"What are you working on?" 

"Writing my vows." 

You grinned, and I looked up from my paper for the first time in a couple hours. I didn't notice how many crumpled up pieces of paper had missed the trashcan. I didn't notice how many rings had formed on the table because of my cups of tea. I didn't even realize how foggy my glasses had gotten until I took them off. 

You wrapped your arms around my shoulders. I flipped over my pages, just to reveal another failed draft on the backside. I didn't want you to get any spoilers until our day. 

"Come to bed, I miss your arms." 

I took your hand in my own. I laid a small kiss right on the top. I always admired how your hand fit perfectly in mine, it made me feel like we were made for each other. I laughed softly, placed my glasses back onto my nose and pushed them in place.

"I'm almost done, I'll be there soon" 

You hummed and left the study with a quiet yawn, just loud enough for me to hear. 

Sugawara Koushi, I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to wake up to you every morning and I want to fall asleep with you in my arms every night. I want to have a kid with you, maybe two, maybe three. I want to tell you I love you for the rest of my life. I want to wake up to you mumbling my name more and more. I want to grow old and happy and watch as many sunrises with you as you want. I want your name to be my dying breath. 

I love you, Sugawara Koushi. I can't wait to call you my husband and not have it be a lie anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a very short, quick little drabble I did real early in the morning. It's not like what I usually do, so I hope you all enjoy. 
> 
> In other news, follow me on twitter.  
> @asahilovesyou_


End file.
